Sailor's Moon
by jensensgirl
Summary: A small southern town experiences a grisly murder every 21 years. Its always a woman. This time they have a survivor. Why did she survive? Mature language and adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Thanks to everyone for reading and those who review

CHAPTER ONE -

"What do you got, Sammy?" Dean asked as he walked back into the hotel room. He passed his little brother his latte and croissant while he had straight black coffee and a platter of pancakes drowning in syrup.

"A string of brutal deaths and one survivor." He passed Dean what he'd found. "Nobody can explain it. More than a serial killer's work. There's one death every 21 years for the past 250 years. Same day, same time of death, same grisly demise." Sam took a sip of his latte. "Here's an interesting piece of information. All the victims were female and 21 years old."

"And the survivor?" Dean said with a mouth full of food, causing Sam to scowl at him.

"You're disgusting, man." Sam said setting his croissant to the side waiting until his brother was finished. "Female and I'm guessing 21 years old also. Nobody knows why she survived. She's at the hospital under guard, but she's in a coma."

"Great. Comatose girl, cops and no story." Dean said shoveling another bite into his mouth and washing it down with coffee. "We got a name? Address?"

"Cops won't release her name. Guess we're doing it on our own. Small town." Sam read from the paper. "Not the brightest reporter. He gives the name of her friends and the place where she worked. Won't be too hard to figure out who the victim was. 'Local beauty queen survives next round of gruesome unsolved murders.'" He read from the headline.

"So she's hot." Dean said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Dean, she's in a coma, I don't think she's available." Sam gave his big brother that familiar look of feigned shock, he knew his brother better than anyone. "Based on the newspapers, it seems this town doesn't mind talking about the history so this should be easy. On the way there we can figure out how to get passed the cops and into the hospital room." Sam said packing his laptop.

"FBI? Homeland security? SWAT? Park rangers? Bikini inspector?" Dean smirked at Sam.

"We'll have to be doctors or FBI, bikini inspector could be suspicious." With a roll of his eyes again, the younger Winchester walked out the door and to the Impala. Dean picked up the rest of Sam's sandwich and finished it while walking out the door pondering the meaning of a croissant.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

They'd already been to the library and county records getting the newspaper reports and death records for the past 150 years and now Sam and Dean walked into the comfortable diner across the street. They got a few looks but mostly a lot of hellos and how do you dos. Friendly town, everybody knew everybody. Dean ordered his usual burger and fries and Sam ordered a salad with a club sandwich. The older Winchester could not comprehend anyone's desire to eat a salad. Without meat. They tuned their ears to the chatter of the other patrons and caught a few conversations about the beauty queen. They still had yet to get a name or photo, place of residence or catch one of her friends. Their next stop was her place of employment, maybe that would yield more information.

"Her daddy's beside hisself. Has yet to leave her hospital room, I hear. He eats and showers there, his boys is there too, only leave to get fresh clothes, basically all 4 of them camp out in her room waitin." One older man with a thick Alabama twang said in the booth behind Sam, who began taking notes on a napkin. "That man's been through hell and back if you ask me. Shoulda never married that woman, she and her family was trouble the minute they came to town."

Sam and Dean both perked up at the sound of this. "Marty, you can't blame that family for their bad luck. Some peoples just born with it and theys born with it." The woman at the table across from the booth shot a snarl at the older man. "And that poor girl. She's a good girl, Marty, and you know it. Precious girl. Shes done take care of her brothers and daddy since she was knee high. She don't deserve this atall if youins ask me."

"I ain't ask you, Shirley, but you're right. Sailor's a good girl." Marty said as he asked for the check. Sam quickly wrote down the victim's name, Sailor. The brothers exchanged glances and Dean shrugged. Cool name he thought. "That girls sweet as pie, she is. Her daddy's a good man, served his country proud he did. Shoulda never come back and married that woman though. Trouble, whole family." Marty repeated.

"Marty, don't speak ill of the dead, ain't right." Another woman said. "You'll bring it on yourself." The diner grew quiet. A few looked to the two new young men sitting in a booth, wondering if they should hush or ignore them. From experience the Winchester boys knew to keep their heads down as if not even listening. The old man, Marty didn't care who heard.

"That woman's family brought that curse on this town and got that girl in bad shape. Plucked right outta her car in the middle of Main Street right out there. You all saw it and ya'll heard it. Jimmy over there was in his truck right behind her. Watched the whole thing up close didn ya Jimmy. Girl was pulled outta her car and given a whoopin that shoulda ended her life just like the others. And there was nothin there. Bruises and broken bones and cuts all over that girl, given to her by something we can't see. Legs bent the wrong way, bones stickin out. Her mama's kin did this to her. Her kin and their voodoo bayou beliefs bringing curses and plagues down on us all. That aint right, Lottie." Marty finally had enough and threw some bills on his table. He stormed out of the diner and left everyone sitting there silent.

"I'm sorry you boys had to hear all that when you're trying to eat." Their waitress at some point had come to the table and refilled the drinks. She patted Sam on the shoulder. "Don't you nevermind old Marty." The waitress took a deep breath and gave them a faint smile.

"It's alright, Patsy. Doesn't bother us." Dean gave her his best smile in return. Maybe the waitress and this Marty could give them more information. "It's a shame though. Something happening like that. Poor girl."

"She's a good girl." Patsy shook her head and wiped a tear. "She's friends with everybody. Polite as can be, helps out around here when I need it and won't take any pay." Her voice cracked and the brothers saw the emotion.

"Sailor's an interesting name. I like it." Sam said with a gentle smile.

"Sailor Moon Blackthorne." Patsy said as if she'd named the girl herself. "Her daddy served this country in the Navy, 20 years he did. He's from the reservation just outside a town. Theys Cherokee out there. Come into town now and again, but Mr Blackthorne and his kids live here so they could go to school."

"Where's her mom?" Sam asked softly and evidently hit a nerve.

"Well, a few years back her mama and two of her brothers was drivin back from Louisiana and came up on some trouble. They all passed on and that beautiful girl has been takin care of her daddy and other three brothers since. The Blackthornes are good hardworking people. They own the fancy new hardware store over on 3rd Street. Her daddy won't let her work, says she does enough around the house to help out. Says she needs to focus on school and goin to college, that's what he said just a few weeks ago." Patsy wiped at a few more tears. Sam reached out and touched her hand in comfort. "I'm so sorry. You boys go on and eat before it gets cold. You clean your plates and I'll bring you some pie." When Patsy walked away Sam pulled out his laptop and began researching the Blackthornes.

"Very interesting." Sam said and spun the laptop towards Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to everyone for reading and those who review

CHAPTER TWO -

Back at the hotel, Sam dug deeper into the family history. He traced back the lineage of Bodie Blackthorne and found nothing but a hard working family with very little education. "Bodie was the first to leave the reservation and do something more than sell firecrackers at a roadside stand. It took some time to get more information about his wife. Maylin was Romanian, her family originated in Romania, gypsies-"

"A gypsy? Really?" Dean asked as he sat back and finished his beer. Sam rolled his eyes and read from the files, "'Bodaway Blackthorne, Bodie to his friends, and his wife, Maylin proudly announced the athletic scholarship awarded to their oldest son, Cape Blackthorne by Auburn University. Cape, 18 years old and an All-American running back, will attend Auburn this fall, the first to attend college in the history of both families. Bodie hopes his other sons will follow in Cape's footsteps. Masten, (Mast), 17, is an All American pitcher and scouts are lining up at his games. Crew, 15, is also a football star for the junior varsity team and his name has also been passed around between scouts. League, 13, has unlimited potential in soccer and already draws a crowd to the junior high school games. Rigging (Rig), 11, has run in several local marathons besting some of the more experienced runners. Bodie proudly boasts the skills of his sons like any father, but his eyes change when he speaks of his only daughter, Sailor, 10.'"

"Sounds like quite the family." Dean said as he looked around the room digging in his pants pockets, jacket pockets, under the ratty couch cushions for something Sam didn't care to know about. "All named after something to do with boats. Clever." He rolled his eyes and would never admit he thought the names were cool. "So when do we get back on the trail? Do we need to investigate the mother's family like most of the town suggests?"

"There's more." Sam continued to read from the online reports. "This one is from a reporter covering the accident involving the mom. 'Friday evening, the beloved wife and two sons of Bodie Blackthorne were laid to rest. Maylin, 39, Masten, 18 and League, 14, were buried at the local family plot behind St Peter and Paul Church. Maylin and her sons were tragically killed when their car plunged over a bridge into the icy waters of the Tennessee River. Mast fought for two days before finally succumbing to his injuries. Maylin and League were killed instantly. Autopsy and toxicology reports are still pending but alcohol and drugs are believed to have not been the cause of the accident. I will continue to keep you posted on the events as they're uncovered.'"

"I think we need to go talk to Bodie and get a look at the daughter. Can you find out the autopsy results? Dig up anything on the daughter?" Dean asked as his brother continued to peruse the web and he dug through his duffle.

"No drugs, no alcohol, middle of the day, no other cars involved. Nothing wrong with the car." Sam looked at Dean. Only these two young men would see something wrong. "Dean, what in the hell are you doing?"

"Quarters, Sammy." Dean replied. "I know there's some somewhere. All I have are dimes and nickels." Sam shook his head and emptied his pockets giving a few quarters to Dean who promptly deposited them into the receptacle beside the bed. After a few kicks to something under the bed, it began to vibrate and Dean jumped on. When his little brother looked at him in disgust, he wiggled his eyebrows and gave a winning smile. "Tell me about the girl, you keep talking about everyone else, I wanna hear about the hot chick."

With a few more clicks on his computer, Sam spun the laptop towards his brother. Dean jumped off the bed, his face showed his shock when he looked at the picture from the article. "Fuck. Me. Hard."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Memories came flooding back. The name. Her name. He knew that name, had felt that small twitch when the waitress first said it but nothing grabbed him, he couldn't place it. "She said her name was Sailor Masten." He mumbled. Sam quickly googled the name and found an abundance of pictures Dean would enjoy. He printed out the headshots as Dean paced the room visibly shaking.

"I remember her. She's a model, changed her name from Blackthorne to Masten. After her brother. Her dead brother." Sam said. Dean went back to look at the pictures Sam brought up. Oh yeah, he remembered her now. He fondly remembered her Sports Illustrated swimsuit layout with the painted on bathing suit. He smirked then just as he smirked now. "Nice body."

"Shut up." Dean's hackles were up and felt instinctively protective. The girl who had rocked his world more than Lisa and Cassie, the one he never spoke of, the one he never let Sam speak of, the one who hurt him deeper than Cassie, was the victim. He had buried all memories of her, ignored the feelings and shuffled on. His heart shoved all things Sailor to the depths of his brain, never to be visited again. No woman had ever gotten the upper hand on Dean Winchester, but that's just what Sailor had done. He flashed back to the first time he saw her on the side of the road. The first time he saw her fresh from the shower, the way her face looked when they'd made love. The feel of her hair on his chest, her nails on his back, it overwhelmed him then and it was about to again. He could hear her voice, taste her mouth, he could have sworn he could smell her. He smiled when he remembered one of her comments. "She said I had a face so dangerous it could fuel a thousand demons." Sam chuckled catching the irony. Dean picked up one of the pictures and let himself remember.

_Dean growled low in his throat, he already wanted her again. She had just gotten out of the shower and had the hotel towel wrapped around her, barely covering anything. He got as close to her as he could and bent his head into her hair. "I like the way you smell. I like the way you move." He toyed with the ends of her hair. He pulled back enough to feel her breath on his lips. His eyes met hers and he saw her ice blue ones darken, she would be fatal. Dean heard her sharp intake of air, he paused to let his blood slow, he waited until they were both straining. Desire was pouring through him, "Kiss me." Dean whispered and her body was pressed into him instantly. Her mouth feasted on his, nothing was soft and gentle, it was all greed and hunger. Her mouth was erotic and pure sin, her skin like silk. "I could spend hours on your mouth" he whispered as he slowed the kiss and regained control. His mouth was patient, persuasive, and he saw her catch the simmering violence brewing behind his green eyes. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, it was his desire to plunder and ravish her. "You're intoxicating."_

_His hands drifted up her sides along the bottom of her breasts and when her breath hitched, he smirked into her mouth. When she began to go limp, he moved his mouth and fastened it on the pulse in her throat, teasing it with his tongue. His thumbs caressed her nipples so lightly she arched her back to push her breasts into his hands. She needed and craved more she all but begged him to touch her. Dean's right hand cupped her breast and his thumb moved the towel exposing her to him. He lowered his head and took her nipple in his mouth. Her nails dug into his back, scoring thin red lines on his shoulder blades, the back of his left hand ran down the length of her tummy and paused when it reached her belly button. He used his fingertips to dance in the soft curls, eliciting another moan from her. Sailor pressed herself to him and said one word, "please…". She all but screamed when he let two fingers slip inside her folds and trace circles on her throbbing center. Dean bit her nipple when he slid both fingers deep inside her and when her knees buckled he let her fall to the bed._

"Dean." Sam said loudly and snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face. "Do you need a moment alone?"

"Sam, we have to hurry and help her." Dean grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out the door.

"Dean, where are you going?" Sam said as he grabbed his own jacket and laptop.

"I don't know. I can't think, Sammy." Dean fumbled the keys trying to unlock the car. Sam had never seen his brother act like this. Sam had always thought Sailor was another notch on his brother's very long belt. His actions indicated otherwise. Sure Dean refused to talk about her which had baffled Sam. His big brother always came back bragging about the girls and his adventures, but not this time. Something had happened between the two of them and Sam was going to need that information. When they got in the car and Dean headed into town, Sam brought up more info on the family and the town, reading it to Dean as he found it. They'd have to figure out if anything in their dad's book sounded like these attacks. He would also need to call Bobby and not only see if he had ever heard of it, but to share Dean's erratic behavior.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The brothers had done this so many times, they looked fluid. Natural. Dean carried flowers purchased from the lobby gift shop and they walked the hallway on the 3rd floor as if they were visiting someone. When they turned toward the ICU, they saw three uniformed cops standing at the nurse's station drinking coffee and one plain clothes cop sitting down in a chair next to the door reading a paper. "There's no way, Sammy. Not a chance we can even get in the hallway." Dean fought to not show his emotions on his face. It was just another job, who cares if you happen to know the victim.

"Dean, look." Sam said and pointed in the direction of the room. Two men had stepped from the room and were talking to the nurses. "Brothers?" They continued to watch and Dean confirmed in his head there was no way they were getting even close to Sailor's room with them there. They saw another two men step out and knew one was the father and the other brother. All the brothers had coal black hair and stood as tall if not taller than Sam. Broad shoulders, large hands and another 50 lbs heavier than either Winchester boy.

"Wow." Dean said. "Those are some big boys."

"Oh shit, Dean." Sam said as one of the brothers was heading right for them at lightning speed. He had burst through the door before either Winchester could react.

"Can I help you with something?" Cape asked.

"Uh…um…actually, we met Sailor about a year and a half ago." Sam said as he cleared his throat. "We were passing through town and stopped to get a bite to eat and heard about her accident, we just wanted to bring her flowers and say hello."

"Where did you meet her?" Cape asked and his eyes never left Dean's face. He stood with his hands on his hips and took a step closer to Dean who took a step back and looked to the floor.

Sam let out a chuckle. "Funny story. Her car had broken down out in the middle of nowhere and we stopped to help her. I think she was traveling to either New York or LA, I don't remember now which way she was going." Sam tried to keep it light but the larger man never wavered from Dean. "Um, are you her brother?" Dean knew he was as did Sam, the features were very similar.

"Cape Blackthorne." He replied and crossed very muscular arms over his chest.

"Wow, Cape Blackthorne. You play for the New Orleans Saints, right?" Sam had done research on all the family members. Cape was engaged to his college girlfriend and had been drafted in the first round by the NFL team. He had also won the coveted Heisman Trophy which Sam planned to use if he needed more cushion. Cape's single nod answer and incessant stare made both Winchesters uneasy. Sam could feel an energy around Cape but couldn't place it. It wasn't positive or negative, but there was something different about him.

"No visitors and I won't be telling her you were here." Cape said in his baritone voice. Before Dean could control himself the words spilled out.

"Is she awake? Is she ok?" He tried looking around the brick wall in front of him but the brother wasn't budging to give Dean any view of the hall behind him. Cape stepped forward and got within an inch of Dean's face.

"Not your business. You are not welcome here, do not come back, Dean Winchester." Cape all but yelled and turned back to his sister's room, closing the ICU door behind him.

"Dean? How did he know who you are?" Sam asked as Dean shuddered. "We're obviously not getting in there. Maybe Bobby can try tomorrow."

"We don't even know if she'll have tomorrow, Sammy. We have to get in there." Dean said angrily and stormed off toward the elevators.

Sam followed and left Dean to his thoughts while they drove back to the hotel, but once there, Sam needed more information.


End file.
